


7:47 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One giant tarantula wandering by Amos caused him to recall it approaching others within a Metropolis restaurant.





	7:47 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

One giant tarantula wandering by Amos caused him to recall it approaching others within a Metropolis restaurant and causing him to happily eat his meal in solitude.

THE END


End file.
